


Between the ropes-YWE

by TheNewCorleone



Series: YWE, Yogscast Wrestling Entertainment. [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU-Wrestling, F/F, Humiliation, Training, Wrestling, f/f - Freeform, non-con, practice, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewCorleone/pseuds/TheNewCorleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the girls, namely Hannah and Kim decide to have a little sparring match that gets quickly out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the ropes-YWE

The YWE training centre could only be described by one word. Vast. Even more so when the day has drawn to a close, leaving only the few most persistent competitors behind. Two of the remaining wrestlers occupied the same ring tonight, as rain thundered against the heavy metal roof. Standing in one corner of an all-black training ring, illuminated in the harsh white light of the training centre was Kim. She was wearing her usual in-ring attire that, much to the attention of the male fans, enhanced her already enhanced assets. Standing in the opposite corner stood her sparring partner, blonde hair gleaming in the burning glare that seemed ever present in the training centre. The woman who was sparring with Kim was the number one contender for the YWE Women's Championship, which had been recently captured by a fluke win against Zoey by new up and comer Chrissa.

The number one contender for the Women's belt was one Hannah Rutherford, former Women's Champion. After vacating the title due to her inability to compete, since she had suffered torn quadriceps while competing in a submission only match a few months before Yogomania. Now, she stood once again in the YWE training centre, working hard as ever to get back the gold. Being tall, slender and blonde, she could afford to wear the usual bikini-type outfit that YWE management often prefers it's performers to wear. Unlike Kim's outfit, Hannah's was a pair of skin-tight blue Lycra shorts that only reached as far down to cover her enough for her to appear on live TV without causing uproar. Her top was made of similar material covering the front of her chest, and the rest of it was simply some intricately tied white straps across her back. Since the former champion wasn't quite as top-heavy as her in ring partner, the costumer designer had been a little stingy with material, resulting in an obscene amount of cleavage being on display. The resulting effect was a mix of toned rippling muscles and modest feminine curves.

When the two women moved closer together, it was almost impossible to imagine that they competed in the same sport. The height difference alone was well over 6 inches. Then there was the insurmountable difference in bust size. Hannah was by no means flat chested, but her chest was dwarfed by the huge breasts that seemed massively out of place on her sparring partners inherently small frame. The two women edged closer, their stances highlighting the differences in their fighting styles. Hannah moved in with legs slightly bent, head tucked down and arms outstretched; the form of a classic grappler-style wrestler. To contrast, Kim approached drawn up to her full height arms held close to her face, ready to employ her signature strong style strikes. Sadly for Kim her opponent was a much more seasoned combatant and knew perfectly well how to deal with this new wave of Martial Arts-inspired wrestlers.

As soon as Kim moved her right arm for a second to throw a jab, breaking her defensive form, Hannah had already hooked an arm under the joint of her now extended shoulder and dispensed of the small Asian with a hip toss. The blonde wrestler smiled, "Either I'm better than I remember from before my injury, or you new guys are getting sloppy. So I'll tell you what, if you want to train with me, every time you do something stupid like that, I'm going to take an item of your clothing." She said, feeling mischievous. Kim, who was pulling herself up from the mat scowled, "No way, perv." She replied, and began to head to leave the ring. "Wow," Hannah looked Kim up and down as she neared the ropes, "So you're a sloppy wrestler and a chicken...". Kim stopped in her tracks. Hannah continued, "If I was in your position, I'd take any opportunity to train with the best; but I guess you must know some secret method of getting better that works only for people who chicken out and get out of the ring." Kim slowly turned to face Hannah again, leaning against the ropes as she did so. "Fine" she replied, "Let's do this", and began pacing quickly towards the centre of the ring. This time her jab was hard and fast, connecting savagely with the defined features of Hannah's face. "That, is more like it." Hannah said, wiping a single drop of blood from her lip. With that, the fight truly began, the girls grappling together in a fierce lockup. Experience and a six inch height advantage gave the edge to the blonde once again, forcing Kim onto the back foot. Quickly she was pushed into the corner and Hannah forced her forearm under her opponents chin for a choke. The hold didn't last for long, and Hannah was soon standing in the middle of the ring one hand on her hip, and the other outstretched. "You need to tighten up your stance going into grappling," explained Hannah sternly, "so give me your shirt". Kim scowled again, and after several seconds of struggle, handed her shirt to the woman in front of her, who promptly threw it out of the ring. Now Kim stood with her top half almost bare, her specially tailored sports bra barely containing her voluptuous chest. Hannah's eyes hung on her sparring partners body for a second to long before she looked up and simply said "Again".

Now, Kim couldn't help but notice that every time she took a step towards her opponent that her chest was now much more able to shake and jiggle, but on the plus side it was clearly distracting Hannah. This time, Kim tried to keep he distance, and actually managed to get some solid kicks to the blonde athlete's midsection. Before long, however, she found one of her feet had been snatched out of the air, and had been twisted to the ground in a painful ankle lock. Just as she felt the bones begin to twist to their limits the hold was once again released, leaving Kim to once again see the blonde in that infuriating pose, with a hand outstretched. "You got into a rhythm," Hannah explained, "it allowed me to anticipate your next move. I'll be taking your shorts now.". Kim muttered something angrily in Malaysian but still pulled off her denim shorts, revealing her deep red thong. Much like her shirt, the shorts were launched out of the ring as soon as they entered Hannah's hand. "Cute panties." Hannah remarked tauntingly, "The only question is now: how naked are you willing to get to keep fighting me." Not wanting to lose face, despite standing out in the open in nothing but her boots and her underwear, "Try me." She responded through gritted teeth.

This time when the two women grappled, Hannah didn't even hesitate to start stripping Kim further. As Kim tried to wrap her arms around her opponent, Hannah kept pulling down her bra straps, making Kim have to release her grip to try to keep herself decent. Eventually, despite taking a little punishment around the midsection as she got closer to her sparring partner, Hannah managed to to reach Kim's bra clasp this time, quickly pulling it open and slinging the undergarment across the ring. Kim quickly forgot her striking attack and tried to cover her now freed chest. "You'll have a hard time fighting if you've only got one arm" Hannah smirked at the now red faced girl stood across from her. Kim tried to compose herself, but as she stood there, Hannah had pressed herself in close, taking advantage of the situation. Quickly, Hannah's skilled hand found its way between Kim's thighs, and soon the smaller girl was breathing heavily and allowed herself to be pushed up against the turnbuckle. Quickly, with ragged breaths, Kim found her legs trembling and was hanging onto the ropes for dear life. As soon as the attack began, it was over. Hannah had quickly separated and left Kim in the corner panting. "That's lesson number one," said the blonde "be ready for anything." And with that, she turned and clambered out of the ring, headed for the showers. Kim just stood, glistening under the lights, not knowing wether to be embarrassed, humiliated, impressed, or just helplessly aroused. The thunder of rain permeated the silence as Kim leant against the ropes attempting to gather her thoughts. All she could wonder however was when her next lesson would be...

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully next time I'll return to Smith's title bout, expect some dodgy tactics in play.
> 
> Thanks for the read
> 
> ~TheNewCorleone


End file.
